My life without you
by Akito neko
Summary: The story about Kanda Yuu as a Assasin but is a retired Exorcists since the accident of her boyfriend Allen and from borning twin boys. When the days went on Kanda met someone who looked like Allen but their was no birth mark of a scar on his life eye. Kanda met up with this guy the next day and found out his name was Kiyo Walker. How is this possible.
1. Kanda Yuu

My life with you

Kiyo X(Fem)Kanda

Akito: Somewhat an Oc's character with meh lover in Rl: 9

Chapter one: Kanda Yuu

* * *

"Watch where you're going bitch!" yelled a man from a crowd, a woman with her groceries on the ground was scattered on the concrete floor "I-I'm sorry sir?" the woman spoke low scared as the man roared "Dammed you clumsy pussy's!" He raised his hand high up before his hand was caught in a grip of a small hand, as he turned to find another woman grabbing to his hand.

"Why don't you watch where you're walking asshole?" She spoke in low voice holding her things in her hands with a warm black jacket that covered half her upper body and around her waist. As soon the man knew it he was flipped hard and fell on his back. She flipped her hair as it swung in the air, walking over to the woman who fell returning her an apple that fell from the bag. "Be more careful ma'am, mans these days are a bunch of hogs."

Kanda Yuu is a retired assassin with the Black order company that is a secret base for assassins needed. She worked for the Order since she was 10 and had to learn to kill in order to survive. Allen was Kanda's boyfriend when she was 19 but died in a terrible mission, of course to ever get that sorrow out of her system she was drunk a night and was taken from a different person ending up pregnant at for 3 months with twins. Her babies Ren and Fujimoto, they meant more to her then her own life, but at the same time she refuses to accept that they weren't her own lovers she only had little experience to take care of her children's at the same time doing her mission, so she quit her job and stayed a normal life.

She held up her bag in a tightly grip and came by an elementary school, the time was 3 pm and the bell ringed with children's running about outside the schools yard to find their parents as they scattered around, some headed to the playgrounds and other went to their waiting parents outside the school grounds.

When Kanda spot her little boys running straight to her, they hugged around her waist to make sure they got a great hug from her.

"Hey now I do happened to have your dinner in my hands right?" she chuckled as they looked up at her.

"Of course we know mama!" the younger spoke, his hair was down his neck and beautiful amber eyes, the other his hair was messily about, the mole on his left eye "Are we going now mama?" the other spoke gently "Of course we are." She smiled and held one's hand and the other holds the older hand as well.

Review!

Short I know, just to heads up with Kanda's life so far so, HA! XD


	2. How I met you

Life without you 2

1 : how I met you

* * *

The next day without her kids again, a boring day Kanda had stood up and decided she Would go for a walk today and see what she can buy. As she did she walked down the park first, it was only summer and the breeze was perfect for this day of success. When she noticed she didn't really eat anything this morning.

"Tch, how annoying?" She spoke and spot an ice cream truck not too far from her, she walked over to get a piece of some of her favorite ice cream. Before Kanda even got closer to the truck to only got block by a couple of guys that looked more like wanna be gangsters. "Hey there woman wanna hang with us tonight~" one spoke up and she each of the other to get it clear they must had alittle too much to drink.

"Sorry but I'm just on my own here." Stuck again the damn bastards won't get out of her way "Excuse me but I'm sure I made it clear." she was about to lift her leg up to pull out a hidden gun before a guy behind them cleared his throat in respond. "Cuse me but don't you think she doesn't like any on you?" When she look to see who had stepped up to three ass holes it's a guy taller then her with white snow hair and the clear skin only made her open her eyes out to only find out a face she tried to respond to.

"come on idiot don't be hero here." One spoke holding out a knife but he remained calmed and smiled "Don't bring out a knife to try and chicken me out." He said and smiled brighter that only piss off the guys more. Ready to charge at the random intruder they were flipped out of his way and fell to the ground without noticed what had happened as he Clapped his hands "A woman doesn't always get interest in Strange guys. He looked at Yuu and smiled "be more careful ma'am " he walked away before Yuu said anything.

REVIEW!


	3. Bringing you back to life

My life with you

Chapter 3 : bringing you back to life

* * *

The other night when Yuu swear it was him, her lover, her everything? It had to be Allen? He is the only person who would ever more have that face, the hair, the form of his body?  
Why did it had to be like this?  
Yuu was too afraid to sleep, she rubbed her head to think about it, nothing was able to help her think of something beyond something she lost?

'_Allen! Allen! Noo!' Held tightly to the body cold like a block of snow, the rain had fallen harder on her back. His mission to kill someone, but that only happened to be half the problem that he was targeted on a hit list and failed to come back home to her._  
_'Yuu let go...' The other held her shoulder as she cried harder 'Allen don't leave me! Allen!'_

She woke up to only heard knocking on her bedroom door, it was 10 pm and her babies should had been in bed? She stood up and opened the door, Fuji held his brothers hand and the other hand covered his eyes and cried, Ren was holding Fuji's hand tightly "Mama, Fuji had a bad nightmare we want to sleep in your room?" He said with his little twin still sobbing and tried to wash away his tears. Yuu smiled lightly and carried them both.  
"Of course you two can sleep here... Mama was feeling lonely too..." Taking them to the bed she landed down with her children's crawling to the pillows and get comfy, Fuji and Ren cuddled together and Yuu settled herself in behind Fuji to make sure he knows he's safe. He peacefully fell asleep as the same with Ren, Yuu stroked Ren's hair, and then Fuji's...  
It's important to make sure her kids are safe from danger, especially sleep...

Next day Yuu walked with her kids, they pointed out interesting things they never seen and laughed when they though about Lavi Bookman jr, he helps Yuu pick some educational books for them, since a week ago they enjoyed Bookman beating he crap out of Lavi for dropping some important information. Lavi and Bookman are librarians as under cover assassins with the info's of the killers.

"Be good today, Fuji don't mess up your shirt again like yesterday, Ren keep your eye on your little brother and don't let him out of your sight okay?" "Okay mama!" Fuji said excited "I'll be sure mama" Ren spoke and nodded his head, they held their hands together and walked inside the school, before they did they always waved to her before they left.

Yuu walked into the park again, she was hopping what she saw yesterday was just her imagination? She looked around with her heart beating gently, to find out she doesn't see that face, she sigh gently and walked in town and saw the news in the television stores.

_**"Today's event, three men's were killed with a mysterious bullet through their heads. We haven't much information about what had happened, but I was told that they were drunk not knowing who had killed them? They could had killed themselfs, but we had found out there was no guns? These are the three mysterious faces who we haven't identified just yet."**_  
Yuu was wide eyed and found out, those were the guys who tried to hit on her yesterday? Then she had realized, she wasn't her imaginations? Allen had to be alive!

"Oh it's you?" The man behind her had spoken out, she turned to see who it was, to her surprise. "I'm sorry to had spoken out yesterday ma'am, it's a surprise to see you here?" He smiled lightly of a greetings.  
"A-A... Allen?"

Review!

WHAT! OH THAT'S JUST %# $&?!


	4. Kiyo Walker

My life with you.

Akito: Woah! Chapter 4 already?! Gatta write longer! :o

Chapter 4 : Kiyo Walker

* * *

Her eyes widen as she gazed upon him again, the face, his hair.

"A-Allen?..."

He tilts his head in wonder but laughed "Allen? What a name that is huh, do I remind you of someone?" he smiled down at her, she shuck and ran before he even got to know her?

Yuu ran fast as she could and straight into a building she wishes she didn't have to walk in again, the Black Order's company. She walked in with some gasp and stares; she walked through and at the buildings desk. "Hello, May I help you today ma'am" the man spoke looking at the computer not to bother looking up before a slam echoing through the whole Order's outlet room, everyone had stared at the desk of the raven hair.

"Reserve…" she spoke the two men's at the desk shuck and hugged against each other. "Reserve a meeting, With Komui Lee and Cross Marian!"

* * *

"Ah! Kanda you have come back to us!" Komui leaped and was ready to hug her before a slam with a book from his desk.

"I'm not here for you to flirt! You jackass!" "Oh! Good hit Kanda! Still the strong headed Samaria Exorcists you'll ever be!" She kicked him in the ribs to shut up and knocked play dead lying on the ground like a dead mummy "Fucken dumbass."

"Calm down Yuu," An older man walked in rubbing his long red crimson hair down till it felt straight flicking his glasses up right. "Don't need to be killing the head chief here you know?" raising a brow and almost had his hands around Yuu, before she winger a fist as he blocked the attack in time. "And still the violent one eh?" He smirked before she grabs hold of his neck tie pulling him down till he came a half way inch from her face.

"You Guy's, Must had done something to Clone another Allen!" He tilts his head and looks straight at her as if their having some what a staring contests. Before Komui stepped in of course "That! Is! E-Nought!" he pulled them away from each other just in time before Yuu starts trashing the place. A few hours later they sat around a round table with three cups of Coffee, Komui went ahead and dug into his mug in the sweet taste of his dear sisters coffee "Don't this coffee~ Want to make you cry!" "If you don't want to die yet you tell me what you know." He squeak with Yuu's blade at his neck "What do you mean a Clone of Allen?" Cross spoke taking a sip of his coffee to break it up.

"You had made a clone of him! It's simple cause only the Order knows the Asia's branches dark magic of bringing back a dead one! Don't lie to me! I had seen it happened before…" she bit her lips.

_They strapped her down as she screamed louder and cried in fear. "Don't worry; you'll only feel pain when you had wakened." The man spoke and smiled evilly, she screamed louder and sobbed._

"Yuu, they haven't brought back another life since the last incident of specimen number 1." He raised a brow and places his cup back down, Yuu bit her lips even harder, and specimen #1 was going to be her first friend when she was only 9, but specimen #1 died because of failed heart.

"If we even did brought him back we would had asked permission from you, not the Order 1." He looked up at her and sighed, Yuu was thinking about it, it was impossible to bring back Allen?...

"Give it some time Yuu, we would never try to bring back Allen even if you wanted him alive again…" Komui petted her back slowly as she looked up, he smiled at her to be positive. "But to give out a warning Yuu." The elder spoke again as Yuu and Komui looked over at him, "Since you were my favorite, I can tell you to watch out for anyone under the, "Noah's Ark" residents. They're also a hidden base, I had one of your brother's Daisy's as my under cover, he's working as a false assassin, I want you to beware cause Daisy's found out, they were involved with Allen Walker's death." She gasp wide eyed.

* * *

"Mama!" Fuji waved at Yuu, she smiled and widen her arms as they both came running straight at her and glomped her tightly. "Mama I colored a nice picture today! And it was a doggie!" "I drew something too and it was of Fuji, me and you." Ren and Fuji hopped higher against her as one of the male teacher came by with his note book "They had fun today ma'am, I'm glad they were happy to be here." Takana the 2nd grade teacher chuckled and Yuu sat up smiling "I'm glad to hear that sir, how is Fuji lately?" she asked as Fuji tugged her shit "I've been fine Mama!" "And right you are Fuji sir, well his grades are good along with Ren, he helps his little brother a whole lot." Ruffling their heads, Fuji smiled and tiled his head in his hand and Ren tiled his head into the hand as well but only with half a frown.

"I was hoping you weren't alone ma'am? Mind if I take you out for dinner?" the man spoke and smiled, Yuu only laughed in a foolish way thinking he must be insane, after all Yuu vowed she wouldn't marry until she thinks she's ready. "Mama you should go to dinner with Mr. Okusaki!" Fuji grabbed her hand and jump again, Ren hugged his mother's waist tightly as they look up at both the adults. She sighed and smiled "To please my little boy's I guess I will go." Holding her little boy's hands was smiling brightly "I'll be picking you up at 5pm, maybe the China buffet, it sounds nice yes?" she nodded "I'll be waiting then." As she walked off with her babies they asked her some questions and started talking fantasy about her wearing a long white dress, she only sighed thinking to herself 'My babies sure can imagine~'

1 hour later Mr. Okusaki came to the house and picked Yuu up, she sat in the passenger's seat as he drives to China buffet, the whole evening suck, all he talked about was about Ren and Fuji going for a higher class level and try competing with some 4th graders which can only be alittle too hard for them wouldn't it?

After they had finished dining they left out the restaurant and headed for his car. "Well Miss Kanda, I hope you enjoyed your evening with me?" he smiled pleasant as she tried to fake a smile." "Yeah I sure did, and I hope you did as well?" They walked into the car ally way with a light blinking on and almost off, he opened the door for her as she was going to walk in before he closed it again.

She blink surprised and backed away. "I know for sure you didn't Miss Kanda, tell me the truth you did?" he grinned, but something fishy with that grin gave her a fright. "Miss Kanda, I support you and your kids so much! Please! Will you marry me!" he laughed but she only backed away more her hand on her leg slowly almost pulled out a dagger "Miss Kanda! Please Marry Me or I'll Kill Both of Us Together!" He pulled out a gun and pointed right at her, she wasn't ready for that before she was shot on the left thigh of her leg. Moving as fast as she could in high heels and then threw the dagger swiftly at his hand which was both holding to the gun, he held it in his only hand and tried to shoot her again but she then hopped ontop of his car. "I Knew it! You are with the Order! I will compete my mission!"

He was ready to shoot with his only opening before someone grabbed hold of Yuu's waist pulling out the dagger from her pouch and stabbed him in the heart harder until it sunk through. The lights blink once and twice as soon she noticed Mr. Okuaski is dead? She holds her hand around the male's arm "L-Let go of me!" she struggled and pulled out a dagger to stab the other's arm around her before he caught it in his hand. "I wouldn't do that to someone who just saved you?" he smiled as the lights blink again, her eyes widen again, it was him again? "You were in danger, so I had to come and save you before shit happened." He laughed and carried her bridges style making sure he didn't hurt her leg. "W-Who are you?"

He looked down at her and smiled "I'm Kiyo, Kiyo walker, and I'm going to take care of you." That smiled again,

"_Yuu, don't be afraid, I'm going to take care of you…" the white haired petted her head and stroked her hair, she had cried because they had experiment her again for 18 years, she gripped her hand on his sleeve to only cry even more "My name is Allen, Allen Walker."_

UWAH! IT'S LONGER THIS TIME! TT[]TT

Review please TTvTT


	5. The maiden and her knight 1

My life without you

Chapter 5: The maiden and her knight

* * *

"So your name is Kiyo?" she said slowly. He pulled out a mid-kit holding out tweezers.

"Yup, Kiyo Walker 24 years old heh" he smiled brightly at her like a kid? "How about you? What's your name miss?" he grin and held her leg gently in his warm hands, she only flinch and pulled her leg away slightly, she didn't even know her cheeks had turned pink?

"Y-Yuu, Yuu Kanda." Turning her head away and switch her body aside from him, he blinked and gently tug on her hand "Hey turn around?" "I can do this myself?" she took the tweezers' from his hand lifting her own leg up slowly to look at her wound, before she even got to touch it her grab hold of her and had her on his lap? _'What the hell is he doing!'_

"I'm sorry but doing it yourself is too difficult to get through a sudden pain, you need someone else to remove it besides yourself." Slowly rise her leg up suddenly, Yuu blushed redder and pulled her dress down, Kiyo prouted thining she's only trying to block his way, forcing her hands behind her with his bare hands. But she wouldn't give in and started biting Kiyo's cheek "Ow! Why you doing that for!" he yelled alittle louder unexpected covered his cheek with his freely arm.

"I said I can do this myself! Now let me go!" he prouted again and this time pulled his arm against her back pulling her body closer to his, but suddenly he noticed he met face to face with her breasts instead of her stomach. Yuu's face was madly red, and Kiyo's cheek turn redder as he looked up at her and muffled against one side of her breasts.

"U-Um, this wasn't as I expected? But you left me no choice and made it seem like I was gonna kill ya?" Kiyo gently prick at the wound, she grunt and twitch her leg. Yuu then panted biting her lips slowly when Kiyo plunge the thick metal in her thigh, she muffled a scream and lean back to get away from the pain, her chest was going up against one side of Kiyo's eyes and his cheeks turn even more into a flush color. When he met with the bullet in her leg he pulled it out as slowly as he can, it came out with some blood dripping on her thigh. Pulling it onto the kitchen counter the blood drip on the pattern floor and swap the sweat off his forehead, Yuu looked up at him seeing him grab a cotton swap and added some alcohol on it to seal off the wound, dabbing it gently she grunt again and sighed as the pain then only eeze slowly away.

Kiyo smiled letting go of her hands and grab a needle with metal string to keep it close off until it healed, but Yuu grip his hand when he looked up at her she's still panting "I-It's good enough, you just gatta take the bullet out…and it'll heal…" she smiled gently, he didn't quite get it before Kiyo found out the wound was solid gone?

"H-How is this possible?" the white haired look at her but then sees a sleeping female in his hands, too much pain caused Yuu exhaustion and fell asleep slowly. Carrying her to his bed and left her there asleep, he gently stroked her hair and held his hand around her hand "What a strong female you are…" smiling and headed out of his room, picking up his phone and called a number.

"Hello, Kiyo Walker calling, I finished my mission."

* * *

Yuu woke up and found herself in someone else's room? Panicking then ran out the bed and opened the door before crashing into a plate and a taller body. "O-Ouch!" she screamed in pain "Uwah! T-The breakfast is ruin?!" Yuu looked up and saw the same person from yesterday's incident Kiyo Walker "M-Morning there Yuu?" he laughed.

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you like that?" Yuu apologies holding the mug of hot coco "It's okay, I didn't think you be up anyways haha" Kiyo scratch the back of his neck "So this is where you live?" she observe the room and noticed it's not too big or too small, but it was just right to her "Yeah I'm only renting until I find a place to get comparable with. He grinned and bit into his home made cheese sandwich "Don't you think you should change your shirt Kiyo?" Yuu pointed out as he blink but laughed "Oh I probably should?" going over to his closet but suddenly an unloaded gun feel on the ground of the closet that made Yuu jump like a scared kitten. "W-Woah I'm sorry, I didn't think this fall out haha" pushing the gun back in the closet and picking out a black tight shirt hanging from the hangers.

"Are you, an assassin?" Yuu said gently, Kiyo turned at her and came closer. She held her hand on her leg but found out her pouch wasn't there? Oh no, she wasn't prepared for this step either!

She blinked her eyes shut before that hand ruffled her hair "I wouldn't kill yah aha, yeah I'm an assassin" he grinned turning around to change his shirt. Yuu stared but then snap out of it not to look any lower "W-What company?" turns his head to look at her "Well, it's the Black Order's company."

REVIWE!

WHAT?! O[]O!


	6. The maiden and her knight 2

My life without me 6

Chapter 6: The Maiden and her Knight 2

* * *

"K-Kanda I swear we didn't lie! We really meant it we didn't bring Allen back to life GYAH!" a whole book case was thrown at Komui and he tried to block it as best as he could and hid under his desk where it's metal and safe from anything thrown from a different angel, which was a lie.

"BASTARDS! He Said he worked for The Order!" she threw a chair this time and crazily it hit the glass window, but luckily it was bullet proof or somewhat only left a huge crack there. Komui screamed and duck even lower, all Cross did was sit there like it wasn't his business watching Yuu crash the place like it's a drunkard party going on.

"Yuu even if we brought Allen to life we wouldn't like but told you straight up?" Cross look straight up at her and block before a metal reward trophy was thrown straight at him. "You would lie to me! He's right there with me in that fucken hallway!" Komui crawled out from under his so call 'safety desk' and fix his glasses that was only happened to be half cracked "W-Well then, how about you bring him in here and we'll see IF! The order had done something fishy about this?"

* * *

Minutes Later Kiyo came inside with a sweat drop on his head due to the noises he heard outside and the rack room infront of him now. Komui with a magnified glass was humming a subspecies tone to make him seem serious of what he's trying to look for. First he observe his hands left to right, his left hand left no signs of red markings, his face with no scar, his mouth with an unknown reason? His arms strong and thick like, hair is not dyed but is truly a snow color, body form the same shape as Allen Walker?

"Well Komui?" Cross rose a brow, Komui turned around with a prout like frown "H-He seems like Allen, O-Only more Human?" Yuu raised up "S-So it is Allen!" "No, no Kanda, I'm not 50% sure about this. This may be the real Allen, but I have to research if this information is truly accept of 10% Allen and 90% human form of him. I need to find how this is happened unless Allen was reborn into this shape?" the curly head had his hands on his chin to figure out something until a solid voice spoke out.

"E-Excuse me? But if I remember correctly, you should already know me chief?" Kiyo smiled alittle and shrugged. "I-I have!" Komui yelled with his hands on his cheeks "Yeah, you called me about my missions on assassinating 4 mans from united Japanese mans who worked together about the legal drug factories remember? And my other mission was to silently murder a woman who has threating to kill the judge Samuel Lamon Sharks of America's famous judge Judy, then there was the famous singer who slept with the governor of Australia's presidential. " -(Note: These are not real, just something I had to come up with! .; )

Komui blinked the moment and tried to remember? Did he ever call such a person?

One hour they were in the lab below grounds, Komui's right hand man Reever a blond headed second chief in charge of the Order, Johnny and Tapp his assassins in hand.

"Well now that you mention it, these where missions that were crashed in this unknown file here?" Johnny has zoom in the files and shown the information and news fleets that's been packed in the files. "How did these get in here? And why is there an unknown file in these computers! We would have Caught eyes on them!" the chief pointed out like some vampire who just freaked out of sunlight.

"We don't know our self's? We just noticed them since now when you told us files that were transfer into the complete missions, these missions would have popped infront of our screens if someone had turned in their missions."

"So what you're saying, those missions weren't assigning to anyone yet?" Yuu came closer with her hands foiled "Apparently so Kanda, we were going to decided who would do them, but that's when we realized they were deleted from the field without our knowing, so they just popped out from the assignments a complete mission." Showing more files with both the murdered people and information's with a complete sign on them, it turned out that nothing of these filed papers weren't stolen or taken away but was signature '_Kiyo Walker' _

"If you guys don't believe me, then let me show you Komui's cellphone number on my cell?" Kiyo pulled out his cell turned out to be a black berry, searching his last calls and held it out infront of everyone "See, this is his cell, I'll call him now too." The cellphone made a 'Dod-dot' sound with Komui's cell ringing in his so call Pocket and held it out "YES! KOMUI LEE OF THE BLACK ORDER COMPANY HOW SHALL I COMPLETE YOUR ORDER OF MEALS A DAY!" Komui answered like a waiter which only left everyone sweat drops.

"W-Well, I really don't recall ever calling you? THEN IT'S SETTLED! WE SHALL MURDER YOU AND SEE WHAT YOU TRULY ARE!" All the science division had deadly surgery (And chainsaw) in their hands.

"Just cheek his hair sample, DNA and physical activity then." Cross puff out a smoky smoke from his cigarette and put away his pack, Yuu look directly at him along with Kiyo staring at him "We don't need to open him up until suspicious things, but we will keep him alive and doing missions, but then again Yuu" he pointed at the female as she twitch and gulped. "You will watch over him." He walked out leaving them staring at him from behind.

REVIWE!

Sorry I'm posting stories alittle too earily, but it seems I had moved with no internet for 3 days and 4 in the half by now, so Yeah got to increase this story to get stuff out of my head x9


	7. Suspicious love

My lift without you 7

Chapter 7: Suspicious love

Ren and Fuji came home with Lavi, the two and adult male stared at the unknown face, Lavi ducking down petting the kid's shoulders gently with wide eyes. Kiyo looked back down at them with sweat drops like he was some kind of stranger "U-um, hello there?"

Lavi Shook and jump hugging him "ALLEN IT'S YOU! YOU CAME BACK TO LIFE YOU SUCKER OF FLAVOR SUNDY'S!" Kiyo walked back "H-Hey wait a minute! I'm Kiyo? Not Allen?" "ALLEN I KNOW THIS VOICE ANYWHERE YOU BASTARD!" A shuriken went straight at Lavi's head as he fell back and act fainted "Baka Usagi fuck off!"

"Ah, so you're not Allen Walker but Kiyo Walker?" Lavi had his mug, Ren and Fuji eating their rice bowel and jerky "Yup, Kiyo Walker age 24 and my favorite food is Mitsurashi dango's" he laugh and Lavi had his hands around his neck again "AND HIS FAVORITE FOOD IS MITSURASHI DANGO'S! IT IS ALLEN!" "SHUT UP AND LET HIM GO IDIOT!" Yuu hollered over the table.

Lavi left the house and the two twins hide behind their mother's legs and stared up at Kiyo again, he looked down at them with a smile, but they hid away again and he frowned. Later at night Kiyo was reading a book from Yuu's book shelf's by Shakespeare and drink water from a glass cup, Fuji was wearing a long white shirt, looking up at him from the corner of wall and stood there watching him. Slowly he came out and walked over to him, when he noticed Fuji he smiled "Hi there, you must be Ren?" Fuji look up at him "No, I'm Fuji."

"Oh sorry, since you two are twins I get mess up?" he laughed and smiled. Fuji clung to the sofa and kept staring at Kiyo, he tugged on his pants to get his attention as he did look Fuji had budging big eyes like some cat? He gulped as he was staring deep in them, Fuji crawled onto the couch with Kiyo's help, Fuji sat next to him like a doll. Kiyo blinked and look at him when Fuji looks back up at him. "Are you a bad man?" the little one spoke.

"No I'm not, I'm your mothers friend is all" he chuckled, Fuji stand up and tugged on his shirt to get carried, picking him up Fuji looked at the book and saw so many letter's. "Will you read to me Mr?"

Kiyo blushed and laugh "Of course I will, what book you would want read?" He looks at the books curious, Fuji then pulled out a smaller book with the orange color cover "Ductor suis?" he spoke gently, Kiyo only chuckled and hold him on his knees with the book in his other hands "It's 'Doctor Sues' Fuji." Smiled and opened the book, he read down the rhymes and voiced out a character tone.

The little one tug on his shirt and read along with him, the white haired smiled pleased points at the words and corrects the child syllables.

"Again, Again!" Fuji jumped on his thigh "Again? Why don't we read a different one by him?" "Kay!" Fuji hollered and tug his shirt more. They read three more books, after the fourth one the little one was fast asleep, Kiyo carried him to his room searching for the room at the same time.

Finally finds it and opens it slowly, the only bed as he let the little one fill in the bed and curl up against the pillow snoozing gently. As Kiyo turned to find Ren by the door, it was like he had just came by?

"Now you're Ren correct?" the oldest twin nodded staring blankly at him wondrous, but the most people who were wondering were Kiyo. Looking at the child made him think of someone, his face, the hair, a different skin tone. He winces down at the face, Ren just kept staring at him, but before he knew it the boy was crying.

"W-what!? W-What's wrong?" he came over to him, but Ren slap his hand away and ran downstairs, the older followed him down when he found him in the kitchen hugging Yuu's waist, She look down at her baby surprised petting his head gently and turns to hug him close. When the Asian look up at the other, he gulp the saliva blocked in his throat as if he was threaten for murder.

Ren fell asleep in Yuu's lap in the children's room, she petted his hair and look up at Kiyo, her eyes was too deadly it struck down in Kiyo's eyes.

"What the Hell did you do to my Baby!" she yelled a whisper at him "I-I did nothing but stare at him?" "You stared Down at my baby!" she yelled a whisper again; he ends up bucking against the chair nervous and scared, now he knows how it's like to fear a female Assassin.

"W-well, I thought he was someone I knew? So I just try to examine his feature but that's when he started crying?" "Well Stop it, my Baby's are not a killer's child."

She looks down at Ren stroking his hair slowly, she gently lift his body off her legs and left him asleep by his brother, pulling the blanket up to them as the adults walked out the room. Kiyo wanted to say something but thought it again if she yelled at him.

"Ren…" he jump surprised "My baby Ren…never cried his entered young life…." He saw her slouching aside the wall, watching her he looked straight at her as he touch her shoulder.

"Um, Yuu. Why don't you tell me what happened to Allen Walker?.."

She look up at the other and held his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to the kitchen, I'll make us some tea."

Gently poured the tea into the cup, Kiyo looked at the fancy Japanese cup with blue flowers around the cup. She poured into her cup and drink it slowly, the oldest did the same but grunt at the hot tea and only sip abit of it.

There was that silence again, looking up at her and he wanted to speak out again.

"Allen, was a great person…" she said slowly. Looking up at the Asian her face was looking up at the garden "This garden was where me and him plant our lotus flowers, the blue iris, the pond with Koi fishes.." she looked down at her hands "The only thing he loved about me was my hands he said.. He told me when I was tested for a project of incent healing… he would love to hold my hands until I healed, told me that they were the lovelies hands he had ever held.." slowly holds both her hands together. "He loved my face because I looked so manly, at the same time a beautiful painting wanting to be colored in.. and my eyes that were dark black…" Kiyo stared straight at her and looked down. "I've said that I hate him because he was human…I would love to be human like him, but look at me?.." Looking back up at her, her eyes were dropping tears slowly "I'm like an immortal project…who cant die with the one she loved for so long?..."

Covering her face now, she sobbed in her hands and shaken, the other look at her feeling a throb in his chest, it slowly grew louder as he came over to her and held her closely into his chest. Gripping the shirt in her hands and pull on it tightly "My Allen… was the greatest man I've ever met in my whole life, and I lost him, I should had gone with him…"

Looking down at her, he felt like holding her this way slowly stroking her back down.

"Allen!…Allen!…." she sobbed louder almost like losing her control over her emotions, Kiyo held his hand on hers as she looked up at him.

"Yuu…" he smiled lightly, she look at him almost bursting more tears hugging the other tightly, held her closer he sighed lightly little tears forming in his own.

The Asian finally went to sleep, stroking her long hair slowly and stands up pulling out a gun from his bang, looking down at her.

Review

EH!


	8. Settled life

My life without you chapter 8

This maybe a perverted chapter!

Chapter 8 Settled life

* * *

The next morning Yuu woke up, her windows where covered behind the curtains colored blue and decided to sleep longer.

'Ren and Fuji doesn't have school today, what should I make them? Maybe spaghetti later?' Turning her body aside.

"Good morning Yuu~"

Her eyes met his as the smile that poured itself into hers. Her scream was as loud a echo can reject.

"W-What the fuck are you in my bed for?! How did you get in here without me knowing? You have no rights into a woman's bedroom!"

She pointed out and also yelled the point that it is her bedroom.

"I'm sorry to burst your moment, last night I carried you to bed but you didn't let to of my shirt so I though I stay abit till you are asleep, but it looks like I did end up asleep." He chuckled a laugh.

"T-T-This is not funny! Get out!" She panic louder and point to the door.

He left quickly as possible for her knows a girl like her can throw maybe a whole bed at him? He heard the water go running meaning she is going to bathe incase he had touched her. Fuji came out his bedroom with his big brother with a big yawn they gave.

"Oh morning you two" Kiyo smiled brightly.

"Morning mr...is mommy taking a bath?" "Yeah it sounds like it?"

Ren yank his younger brother who was still rubbing his eyes to their mothers door, he pulled up his sleeve and struggled to open the door and called out "mommy, can we take a bath with you?..."

He heard Yuu call out to them "yes you two can, come on in boys?"

Fuji smiled and giggled "shower with mommy" "come on Fuji," Ren push his brother lightly due to tiredness they came into their moms bedroom, to the bathroom. They took off their long white shirt pjs and washed theirselves first.

"Mommy can Mr Kiyo bathe with us?" The younger called to her with Kiyo yelps in surprised and shudder with a blush.

"No no Fuji, Mr Kiyo is just a guest he can't see your mommy naked."

She ruffled Fuji's hair "but he looks dirty?" "I'll be fine little Fuji, I'll take a shower after okay?"

"Nooo, Mr Kiyo take bath with us!" Fuji yank his pants to pull him in. He then jump on him to grab his shirt, Yuu blushed red and sighed knowing her baby won't stop till he get what he wants done.

Kiyo didn't know what to do but let Yuu do all the work. He had a smaller towel around his waist and she had a longer towel wrapped around her upper body.

After the short shower they all filled the bath tub together, Fuji swam around like its a pool splashing water at Ren who splashed back at his brother. Yuu sat away from Kiyo who looked at her. His hair was downside and wet with a opening of his forehead, he tried his best not to stare at her body or any lower in the clear water. Taking one peek he did happened to spot her breasts covered by her long ravened hair and her shoulders down, it seemed she was already relaxed with no worries.

Fuji stopped and swam to Kiyo that spotted the boy coming closer as he stared down at him but the boy staring more downward?

"Mommy how come mines not big like his?" He point as they both shook surprised.

"F-Fuji you shouldn't ask your mother something like this?" The white haired covered his lower body with his hands.

"N-now how about you two get out now, babies like you will get soggy bodies easily" Yuu pulled Ren out and then Fuji who squeezed her hands and laughed.

Until she just realized she left herself alone with a stranger who she forget isn't Allen Walker. She ducked her body down till her couldn't see her shoulders, her hands on her shoulders trying to hold back her madly blushed face. Kiyo did nothing but stared at the water feeling as if he's too stiff to get out, only then he decided to hold up a body scrub and chuckled to get the females attention.

"I hope this doesn't sound wrong, but is it okay for me to wash you?" She twitch and looked away. "I'm sure I can wash my own body." Holding her hands out for the scrub and sees him prout "well I like to do something then Trying not to look at your body?" "A-Are you saying you are!" "No no it's not like that?!"

He tried to correct himself before it gets worst but as it did she stood up covering her chest.

"Forget it! I'm getting out, I have babies to take care of!"

When she got out only realizing she slipped. The white haired man spot it happen and jumped out in surprise to catch her.

To his success he held to her and fell back on his back. Yuu's hand accidentally knocked over the shower, it twisted the handle and turned on the warm water sprinkling over them. She gasped noticing she was ontop of him, to his surprised he couldn't even figure out how it happened like this? They only stared at each other for bereft moments with stares. He didn't know rather to stand up or lay there and play dummy? For all she knows is this incident happened with her and Allen but a lot more different from how she wanted it?

-the past with Allen-

_Walking down the hall with a stack of papers. The raven haired teen was carting so much papers and was more irritated because she rushed here in the company with the wrong shoes? They were black claude high heels she got from her boyfriend, she couldn't barely take anymore steps?_

_'How does Lenalee get use to this?' She complained to herself, and realized she tripped over her left heel. Falling forward and landed ontop of her boyfriend Allen. He was blinking surprised as she was, hearing him laugh an her laughing along with him._

_"Yuu you could have told me you can't stand very well in heels?"_

_Pulling her head down slightly with his left hand. She smiled and snuggled his hand moving down. In the hall way no one came for important things._

_-End of flash back-_

Kiyo was staring up at her, too afraid to look lower or even try to look away or pick up words to help her up. Yuu was mostly surprised. She leaned down slightly blushing, he was holding his left hand on her cheek when they start coming lower.

Before a knock coming from the front door happened and left Kiyo and Yuu frozen in their position.

Yuu sat away from Kiyo who was backed away more in surprise covering his mouth.

* * *

-minutes downstairs-

"Sorry I'm coming?" Yuu came down in her usual clothing. Ren and Fuji were talking to the man at the front door who was already having a good conversation with them.

"Good morning ma'am, I'm from the police department and would like to settle in on a case, if you don't mind I like to talk it over with you." The man smiled at her as she nodded.

"Yes of course, this way sir." She guild him to the kitchen. The kitchen had a long counter with the color brazilian maple, kitchen assessors ontop. There was a knife holder on the right side of the counter and papers settled on the other side. Matching stools in a Brazilian chestnut color. The stranger was smoothing his hand over the counter enjoying the color.

"A fine counter top you have, where did you get it at? I should buy one myself." Smiling at the female making coffee "well, I don't really remember how I got it, it's been so long since the last time I brought home assessors."

Pouring the hot water in a tanned color cup, he added in his own way of making coffee and stir it all up. Ren and Fuji climbed up the stools and sat each ends of the man who smiled pleased.

"So you live here with 2 twins hn?" He ruffled Fuji's head that blushes and smiles, Ren received a ruffle too with a blush as well.

"Yes, you seem to love kids?"

"I do yes, I had twin boys until they disappeared with their mother, I was robbed and they stole my wife and children's only cause I was a cop. I had to find out the hard way that they, well.." The man stop there and frowned holding his cup of coffee. Yuu stared at him feeling sad for him, Fuji snuggled the mans arm to make him feel conferrable as Ren holds his hand.

"Do us a magic trick sir." Fuji said to him as he smiled "sure, why not " he smiled and held two sets of four quarters in his hand, gave it a twist and opened his hand with sparkles coming down around them. Yuu in surprised watch, Fuji laughed and Ren claps amazed. He opened his hand and two dollars was found in the palm of his hand.

"For my great audience" holding one to Ren, and the other to Fuji. The baby twin and hopped, climbing down his stool and the older twin as well running upstairs with the baby yelling 'I got a dollar from the magic man!'

"I love your kids, they're very excited" "thank you, but we must had forgot the topic we're on?"

"Ah yes." He put his hand in one of the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out pictures of a man. She tried to remained calm as possible.

"Mr Okusaki here died last two nights ago. Someone at the school he worked in said the last time he saw someone was you Miss kanda. Did he happened to ask you anything? Or a problem? Or kids education?"

She nodded "he asked me for my kids education. And also asked me for dinner, I waited there for 2 hours and he didn't show up."

Trying to lie her way out of it. He chuckled and laughed? Does he know she's lying?

"Left you in a restaurant for 2 hours! Boy what a man, that must explain why teachers are late 24/7!"

He slam his hand on the counter and laughed more until his stomach hurted. She laughed along but didn't know how is that funny?

"My my, you must feel lonely after finding out he's gone? Would had been your husband of he had the guts to ask you to marry him." She prouted "no way, I can't stand mans like that so not my type."

He chuckled abit more and put the pictures back in his jacket pocket.

"Thank you for your corporation ma'am. I think I'll take my leave now." He smiled and stood up.

"U-um sir? I haven't got you name, I mean my kids seem to like you very much? I'm sure they'll want to visit you sometimes in your office?" Yuu smiled as he smiled back with a nod of his head coming over to her. He was taller then her, maybe 6 foot 4, natural curled hair, paled color skin and a mole under his left eye.

"It's Tyki, Tyki Mikk ma'am." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. She backed away but was blocked by the kitchen counter by the sink. The raven woman tried to pull him away as he leaned more into her and rub his hands up her sides. She gasped and tried to shout but had a tongue darted in her mouth to stop her from shouting.

Leaning and pushing against her, Yuu's hand hit her coffee cup and it fell with a crash. He heard steps coming down as he backed away slowly. To her surprise she fell down and panted covering her mouth. He leaned against the counter by the broken cup covering his face, as she looked up, to see the man blushing and ashamed.

"I-I, I'm sorry ma'am, I'll just take my leave." Moving away and to the front door "Wait sir?"

She stood and ran after him as he look back to the female.

"I-I won't tell anyone, it's just um, surprises?" She tried to explain as he smiled waving "it's our secret then."

He left the door as Kiyo came down.

"Yuu! what happened!" He ran to the kitchen an saw a broken cup. Yuu was covering her mouth blushing redder.

'I-is this... A way of feeling, two timing?' She though to herself.

* * *

-in a bar-

Licking his lips pleased and laughed

"Yup, she still taste the same way she did the last time I had fun here with her." Grinning and drinks up a Volka cup.

"My my, she sure has changed, and a good thing my babies are doing Just~ fine~."

He laughed and held the picture of Yuu, pictures of Ren and Fuji. The last one flip with a white haired teen.

"Well, 'Allen Walker'? What will you do when you find out your Girlfriend will lose your so call 'recreation' and fall straight into my hands."

He laughed with Kiyo's picture.

* * *

Review!

I've been getting messages asking 'do you like lucky pair?'

Yeah I do, just more into TykXKan and AernXKan and LaviYuu :p


End file.
